


Translation of “4 drabbles - About Aku Aku”

by TransparentPirateChaos



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransparentPirateChaos/pseuds/TransparentPirateChaos
Summary: https://transparentpiratechaos.tumblr.com/post/159079810443/translation-of-4-drabbles-about-aku-aku





	Translation of “4 drabbles - About Aku Aku”

Aku Aku knows very well each one of the members of the bandicoot family. For example, he knows how much Coco loves Pura and what she is capable of doing anything for her brothers if of of them suffered because of others, what Crash tells him although others only listen his babbling and eating wumpas and that Crunch only gives them advices not to feel like the older brother but because he really cares about them and wants to protect them. It might seem that sometimes they disagree with some stuff but the bond they share is very strong.

****************************************************************************************************

Aku Aku knows Cortex would never give up, the same goes for his brother and everyone who aims to follow the same path of evil. Crash, Coco and Crunch don’t plan on giving up and will fight as many times as necessary and he is more than willing to assist them as much as possible. He doesn’t show it but it really saddens him to know the bandicoots can’t have the normal life they want to have and that he and Uka Uka will probably never be united as he would wish. But he is grateful to be with them and he doesn’t intend to stop protecting them.

****************************************************************************************************

Sometimes Aku Aku got lost in his own thoughts, remembering the life he had before being a mask with magical qualities. He doesn’t regret having this appearance now, but sometimes he can’t help but think what he could have done before so that he and Uka Uka were united like the twin brothers they are. He didn’t need to sleep, but to remember the memories of the time when they confront each other, what Uka Uka had done and the outcome of this that had ended with Uka Uka’s confinement made him feel as if he has woken up from a big nightmare.

****************************************************************************************************

Aku Aku has never stopped worrying about the bandicoots, since he met them he has guided and protected them as much as possible, but it was more than just his duty as a guardian. To be honest, he sees the bandicoots as his family, as if they were his own children. That’s why when the bandicoots prepared a surprise party for Father’s day, Aku Aku could feel a warmth sensation running through his mask, a nice sensation.   
“This is from us to you, happy father’s day Aku Aku!” they said.   
If he had a heart it would be beating hard at that moment.


End file.
